La véritable histoire d'Edmond Dantès et de Nemo
by Captain Charlock
Summary: Quel lien peut-il bien y avoir entre Edmond Dantès alias le Comte de Monte-Cristo, le capitaine Nemo et le capitaine Albator ? Vous l'apprendrez peut-être en lisant cette courte nouvelle, trait d'union entre trois univers mythiques.


« De quel pays est_-il_ ? quelle langue parle-t-il ? quels sont ses moyens d'existence ? d'où lui vient son immense fortune ? quelle a été cette première partie de sa vie mystérieuse et inconnue qui a répandu sur la seconde cette teinte sombre et misanthropique ? Voilà, à votre place, ce que je voudrais savoir »

Franz d'Épinay,  
_Le Comte de Monte-Cristo_ chapitre XXXVIII,  
Alexandre Dumas

* * *

Cette histoire fait suite aux 30 premiers chapitres du _Comte de Monte-Cristo_ d'Alexandre Dumas.

**Chapitre XXXI – Mon nom est « personne »**

Le yacht mit le cap sur l'île de Monte-Cristo. Sous le soleil déclinant, la mer étincelait de mille feux, et le navire fendait les eaux à vive allure. Soudain, telle une nuée de flèches d'argent, un banc de poissons volants surgit des vagues, comme s'il venait à la rencontre du yacht et de ses passagers. Mais Dantès ne profitait pas de ce spectacle fascinant, son regard portait plus loin, derrière l'horizon, tout occupé qu'il était à ruminer ses sombres projets. Un béloniforme un peu trop intrépide atterrit alors à ses pieds. Dantès abaissa son regard sur la malheureuse créature qui frétillait désespérément sur le pont du navire. L'animal suffoquait lentement, incapable de rejoindre seul l'unique élément dans lequel il puisse vivre. Dantès le rendit à la mer.

Alors que le crépuscule s'étendait sur les flots, l'ombre de l'île de Monte-Cristo se détacha de la ligne d'horizon. Il faisait nuit noire quand le yacht parvint à son mouillage. La vive lueur d'un feu brillait sur la plage de l'île pourtant réputée déserte. Jacopo mit la chaloupe à la mer, Dantès y pris place, tandis que son dévoué compagnon se saisissait des rames. Au fur et à mesure que l'embarcation se rapprochait de la plage, on distinguait une vingtaine de formes humaines autour du feu, et quelques éclats de voix avinées parvenaient aux oreilles des voyageurs. La chaloupe accosta, et Dantès sauta prestement à terre. L'accueil ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin de retour excellence, justement nous trinquions à votre santé ! »  
L'homme qui venait de parler était un robuste gaillard à la peau colorée autant par le soleil que par l'alcool, une barbe de quelques mois au-dessus de laquelle étincelait une dent en or, marin évidemment, pirate probablement.  
« Bonsoir mes amis, qu'il est bon de vous retrouver. », dit Dantès en se dirigeant vers le groupe. Une chèvre sauvage rôtissait sur le feu, les hommes étaient pour la plupart assis ou allongés sur le sable.  
« Installez-vous excellence, vous arrivez à point pour le souper ! »  
Dantès se joignit à ses compagnons. La pittoresque bande était composée de pirates, de contrebandiers, de bandits corses, et peut-être même d'un ou deux honnêtes marins égarés. Bien que la plupart fussent méditerranéens, ils semblaient être d'origines fort diverses, et s'exprimaient entre eux dans une sorte d'idiome étrange et incompréhensible, mélange de patois italien, corse, espagnol, arabe et autres encore non identifiables.

Un homme sortit la chèvre du feu, la découpa, et en distribua un morceau à chacun de ses acolytes. Dantès en goûta une bouchée. Il ne trouvait plus aucun goût à cette nourriture terrestre autrefois délicieuse, il l'avala tout de même afin de ne pas froisser l'assistance.

Abandonnant ses compagnons à l'issue du repas, Dantès se retira dans la grotte. La faible lueur de la bougie vacillait sur les parois rugueuses, projetant des ombres irrégulières et inquiétantes, tels des fantômes du passé. Le récit de Caderousse revint alors le hanter, la mort misérable de son père pendant que lui-même croupissait au fond d'un sordide cachot, la félonie de Villefort, de Danglars et de Fernand, et Mercédès… sa chère Mercédès qui l'avait pleuré de longs mois espérant plus que tout son retour. Le plus honnêtement du monde, que pouvait-t-il lui reprocher ? Elle avait été la seule à se soucier de son pauvre père mort dans ses bras, elle a patiemment attendu son retour pendant près de deux ans alors qu'elle ne savait pas même s'il était mort ou vivant. Mais l'imaginer entre les bras de Fernand était trop douloureux pour Dantès… et puis Mercédès avait un fils, le fils de Fernand… non c'en était trop, il ne pouvait supporter cette pensée. Caderousse lui avait bien dit que Mercédès n'était pas heureuse, mais le serait-elle plus si le spectre de son ancien amour réapparaissait au grand jour, celui qu'elle a tant aimé et dont elle a eu tant de mal à faire le deuil ? Plus il ressassait ce triste récit, et plus il était persuadé que non, et sa haine pour ceux qui l'avait précipité dans les sombres entrailles du château d'If se commuait peu à peu en dégoût de l'humanité toute entière.

Dantès étouffait. Il était nu, momifié dans un tissu âpre et épais qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était transporté sans ménagement, transbahuté, traîné sur la pierre froide. Il tentait de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue. Il tentait d'appeler au secours, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il sentit une corde se nouer à ses pieds, puis la marche funèbre reprit sous une nuit sans lune. Soudain le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, la chute était vertigineuse, interminable, elle ne devait s'achever qu'en enfer. Mais au lieu des flammes infernales, c'est dans l'eau que Dantès fut propulsé. Il éventra le sac dans lequel il était enfermé et pourfendit la corde qui lui meurtrissait les chevilles d'un seul coup de poignard. Les profondeurs sous-marines étaient baignées d'une douce lumière, la vie aquatique animale et végétale foisonnait autour de lui, féerique et bienveillante. Était-il enfin chez lui ? La mer était en mouvement, un courant chaud et gracieux l'emmenait vers la source lumineuse. S'il l'eut souhaité, Dantès aurait pu sans effort se soustraire à ce flux, mais il nagea sans crainte dans le sens du courant, il était libre, libre et heureux. La lumière se fit peu à peu plus intense, jusqu'à en être presque éblouissante.

Dantès se réveilla. La nuit était belle, la grotte de Monte-Cristo était silencieuse et paisible comme à son habitude, seul le souffle d'une légère brise marine vint doucement effleurer les lourdes parois de pierre.

Dantès ne retrouva pas le sommeil, il allait et venait nerveusement dans son antre, tel un lion en cage.  
« Quelle différence entre cette grotte et le cachot du château d'If ? bien sûr, je suis ici par ma seule volonté, mais j'y suffoque de la même façon. Quant au monde des humains, je n'y appartiens plus depuis déjà bien longtemps, je sais bien que plus jamais je n'y serai à ma place. Après avoir tant désiré le retrouver pendant toutes ses longues années, je le redécouvre désormais vide de sens, les seuls êtres qui m'y rattachent sont les démons de mon passé. J'exècre ce monde superficiel et malfaisant, il me donne la nausée ! »  
Il marqua une courte pause, puis reprit sa ronde infernale.  
« Je pourrais prendre mon navire, partir loin, trouver une terre inhabitée et m'y installer, mais cela aurait-il plus de sens ? Y serais-je enfin libre ? Probablement pas plus que dans cette grotte. Non, il me faudra naviguer sans relâche, aller toujours plus loin, je hisserai un pavillon noir et mettrai au défi quiconque de s'approcher de mon navire. Les téméraires qui oseront en seront pour leurs frais ! Oui c'est bien cela, depuis le jour de mon évasion du château d'If, je ne le sais que trop bien, la vraie liberté passe par les mers et leurs profondeurs insondables, loin des hommes et de leurs cruelles intrigues… »

Dantès se retourna brusquement vers l'entrée de la grotte, il avait senti une présence.  
« Qui va là ? s'exclama-t-il en lançant un regard qui eut pétrifié Méduse elle-même.  
- Ce n'est que moi mon maître, Jacopo ! J'avais cru entendre des cris, je me suis inquiété et ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai pu.  
- N'aie point d'inquiétude, je vais bien, il m'arrive juste de penser à voix haute et de m'emporter quelque peu.  
- Si je puis me permettre, puisque le sort a voulu que j'entende malgré moi votre pensée, je souhaiterais vous soumettre une humble recommandation.  
- Parle donc, je t'écoute.  
- Je connais un homme, un original du nom de Mario Yotacho, je crois que vous seriez intéressé de le rencontrer.  
- Et de quel sujet devrais-je donc m'entretenir avec lui ?  
- Je ne préfère pas vous en dire plus, il saura tout vous expliquer bien mieux que moi.  
- Tu m'intrigues. Très bien, je verrai ton homme, tu me conduiras à lui demain, mais pour l'heure je souhaiterais être seul.  
- Bien maître.  
- Je ne suis pas ton maître Jacopo, seulement ton capitaine.  
- Bien mon Capitaine. »

Jacopo se retira. A nouveau seul, Dantès saisit une feuille de papier et se mit à griffonner frénétiquement.  
« Puisqu'il me faut définitivement quitter le monde des hommes, puisque je ne suis plus personne, je renie mon nom, ce nom que les hommes ont oublié !

_Edmond **Dantès**_

- Je renie également tout ce qui puisse le rappeler !

_E**d**mon**d** **Dantès**_

- Hum, voyons…

_Emon_

- Non, ça ne va pas… mais c'est bien-sûr ! »

_Nemo_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXII – Le grand départ  
**

La voiture transportant Jacopo et Dantès roulait à vive allure sur une petite route de campagne italienne. Jacopo racontait comment il avait rencontré Mario Yotacho. Mario était arrivé dans le village natal de Jacopo trois ans auparavant. Un drôle de petit bonhomme, personne n'a jamais pu savoir d'où il venait ni si « Mario » était son véritable nom, en tout cas il n'était certainement pas italien. Il s'est installé en retrait du village et vit comme un ermite. Poussé par la curiosité, Jacopo était allé le rencontrer peu après son arrivée. A sa grande surprise, Mario l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, les deux hommes ont ensuite rapidement sympathisé. Dantès écoutait le récit, mais les mots glissaient sur lui, il se demandait pourquoi Jacopo tenait tellement à ce qu'il rencontre ce curieux personnage.

Le cocher stoppa la voiture à la sortie d'un petit village côtier, les deux hommes descendirent.  
« Il va falloir finir le chemin à pied. », annonça Jacopo, très sûr de lui. Dantès le suivit sur un sentier rocailleux qui menait au sommet d'une falaise surplombant la mer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, l'herbe succéda aux cailloux, ils étaient arrivés. Une sorte de cahute en bois juchée d'une petite éolienne bringuebalante se dressait sur une charmante prairie. Dantès était de plus en plus dubitatif. Jacopo frappa, puis poussa la porte qui n'était pas fermée. Les deux hommes entrèrent. Dans la pièce unique s'entassaient d'étranges machines faites de bric et de broc, impossible de savoir si elles fonctionnaient ni à quoi elles pouvaient bien servir. Les traces de pas des visiteurs s'imprimaient dans la poussière, poussière qui voletait également dans un maigre rayon de soleil projeté à travers une petite lucarne brisée. On distinguait une vague forme humaine au fond de la pièce, affairée devant un plan de travail. Le petit homme se retourna et ajusta ses imposantes lunettes rondes. Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
« Ah c'est toi Jacopo, quel bon vent t'amène ? Mais on dirait que tu es accompagné !  
- Bonjour Mario, je te présente le capitaine Nemo, il est venu spécialement en Italie pour te voir.  
- Pour me voir ? Et pouvez-vous me dire, Monsieur, ce qui me vaut un tel honneur ?  
- Eh bien en vérité, je n'en ai malheureusement pas la moindre idée, dit Dantès, visiblement troublé. C'est très curieux… reprit-il, j'ai la bizarre impression que votre visage ne m'est point inconnu, ne nous serions-nous pas déjà rencontrés ?  
- Pas à ma connaissance, Monsieur, pas dans cette vie en tout cas, dit Mario avec un sourire énigmatique. En fait je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu. Vous êtes ici pour le Nautilus, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur.  
- Suivez-moi. »

Mario se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, il sortit un épais rouleau de papiers d'une armoire, puis l'étala après avoir débarrassé son plan de travail en le balayant d'un geste du bras. Sur le papier jauni s'étalait le plan détaillé d'une étrange machine de la forme d'un long cigare. Dantès était intrigué.

« Serait-ce le fameux Nautilus ? Mais qu'est-ce donc que cet engin ?  
- Un submersible.  
- Vous voulez dire un navire sous-marin ?  
- Oui, c'est bien cela. Avec lui nous pourrons parcourir librement les mers du globe, et découvrir des merveilles telles que l'humanité n'a jamais osé en rêver. »  
Mario faisait défiler les pages suivantes, sur lesquelles chaque partie du Nautilus était méticuleusement détaillée.  
« Et où se trouve donc ce fabuleux vaisseau ? demanda Dantès à Mario.  
- Sur ces plans, et ici ! répondit-il en désignant son cœur.  
- J'ai bien peur, Monsieur, de ne pouvoir naviguer sur aucun de ces deux exemplaires.  
- Que voulez-vous, d'idées et de talent je ne crois pas manquer, mais plus que ça, la construction de ce navire nécessite des moyens financiers qui ne sont malheureusement pas les miens.  
- Cela n'est pas un souci pour moi.  
- Vous êtes donc riche ?  
- Riche à l'infini. »  
Mario regardait fixement le bizarre personnage qui lui parlait ainsi. Abusait-il de sa crédulité ? L'avenir devait le lui apprendre.  
« Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas proposé votre invention à quelque armateur génois fortuné ? demanda Dantès.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de confier l'œuvre de ma vie au premier venu, et puis de toute façon, tout le monde me prend pour un fou. Seriez-vous prêt, vous Monsieur, à croire en la faisabilité de mon projet ?  
- Cela semble dément en effet, mais quelque chose me pousse à croire en vous, quelque chose que je ne saurais expliquer.  
- Quand on croise le destin, on le reconnait toujours. Moi aussi je t'ai reconnu, mon ami. »  
Dantès était ému. Il ne sut quoi répondre.

De retour sur l'île de Monte-Cristo, Dantès fit visiter la grotte à Mario.  
« Penses-tu que l'on puisse construire ton Nautilus en ces lieux ? lui demanda-t-il  
- Non, cette grotte est bien trop petite, puis quant à le construire à l'air libre, cette île bien qu'inhabitée est beaucoup trop passagère. Non c'est impossible. Mais n'aie point d'inquiétude, je connais l'endroit parfait.  
Mario sortit de son manteau un planisphère. Il le déplia, et posa son index sur un point invisible en plein milieu de l'océan pacifique.  
- L'îlot de l'Ombre de la Mort. C'est le lieu idéal pour mener à bien nos projets.  
- J'ai beau avoir beaucoup navigué, j'avoue ne m'être jamais aventuré si loin de notre vieux continent. Mais connais-tu réellement cet endroit, Mario ?  
- Absolument ! répondit-il, comme s'il était naturel pour tout un chacun d'avoir exploré un îlot perdu au cœur du pacifique.  
Dantès repensa au récit de Jacopo. Quelle avait bien pu être la vie menée par Mario avant qu'il ne s'installe dans ce paisible village italien ?  
- Mais la réalisation de ce projet implique de rompre définitivement avec le monde que nous connaissons, y compris avec les gens que nous aimons, reprit Mario.  
- Les gens que nous aimons…  
Un douloureux sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Dantès. Il raconta tout à Mario. Mercédès, son repas de fiançailles, ses longues années de désespoir au château d'If, l'abbé Faria, son évasion, le trésor… Dantès ne s'était jamais confié à personne, pourquoi racontait-il sa vie à cet étrange petit homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
- Ainsi toi aussi, tu as beaucoup souffert, dit Mario avec un sanglot dans la voix. »  
À nouveau Dantès ne sut que répondre. Devait-il encourager son nouvel ami à se confier également, ou devait-il au contraire respecter le lourd secret qu'il portait ? Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux.

La nuit était tombée. Comme toutes les nuits, le feu crépitait sur la plage de l'île de Monte-Cristo. Comme toutes les nuits, la bande était au grand complet, mais cette nuit là, l'ambiance bon-enfant avait cédé la place à une atmosphère beaucoup plus solennelle. D'un ton posé et déterminé, le capitaine Nemo s'adressa à l'assistance.  
« Demain je prends la mer, tous ceux qui souhaiteront me suivre seront les bienvenus. Si vous avez des proches auxquels vous tenez, des parents, des frères, une femme, des enfants, alors restez, car je ne puis vous promettre qu'en me suivant vous les reverrez un jour. Si vous aspirez à une vie confortable et routinière, alors oubliez-moi, car ce n'est pas l'existence que je vous offre. Mais si vous souhaitez vivre en hommes libres, échapper définitivement à la tyrannie des puissants, et explorer des mondes dont aucun de vos semblables n'a même jamais osé rêver, alors venez avec moi. »

Le lendemain matin, la plupart des hommes étaient prêts à embarquer, seule une poignée restait en retrait, ne sachant comment avouer qu'ils préféraient rester. Nemo se dirigea vers eux, il ne leur demanda aucunement de se justifier. Il serra la main à chacun et les enjoignit de vivre heureux.

Le yacht accompagné de trois autres navires mit le cap sur Gibraltar, puis sur le cap Horn, puis vers le nord-ouest. Le périlleux voyage dura des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'îlot de l'Ombre de la Mort apparut devant les voyageurs. C'était un havre de paix, dont l'Homme ne semblait avoir jamais foulé le sol.

Pendant que la plupart des compagnons de Nemo restaient sur l'îlot afin d'y construire les ateliers à la démesure de la tâche qui les attendait, quelques autres dont Jacopo reprirent la mer pour aller chercher les pièces du Nautilus qui avaient été commandées avant le départ. Afin que personne ne puisse imaginer à quoi elles étaient destinées, chaque partie du navire avait été commandée à un fournisseur différent, sous un nom et une destination déguisée. Mario et Nemo en supervisaient ensemble l'assemblage. L'œuvre était titanesque, mais personne ne douta jamais que l'entreprise serait un jour couronnée de succès.

Les jours, puis les semaines, puis les mois s'écoulèrent…

La construction du Nautilus avait pris plusieurs années et touchait à sa fin, Jacopo revenait avec les dernières pièces. Mario et Nemo inspectaient la cargaison.  
« Dis-moi Mario, n'y a-t-il pas une caisse en plus par rapport à ce qui était prévu ?  
- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Jacopo d'aller chercher ceci, répondit Mario en se dirigeant vers le fond de la cale. A l'aide d'un pied de biche, il fit sauter les lattes d'une grande caisse, laissant apparaître un étrange instrument.  
- Cet orgue est pour toi, reprit Mario, je le tiens d'une amie qui m'est très chère, il m'est extrêmement précieux.  
- Je suis flatté par cette intention, mais je ne saurais en jouer. L'abbé Faria m'a appris bon nombre de disciplines, mais malheureusement pas la musique.  
- Cet orgue n'est pas un orgue ordinaire, je suis sûr que tu en joueras sans difficultés. C'est comme s'il y avait un peu de moi en lui. Et puis il y a encore autre chose dans la caisse !  
Mario sortit une étoffe soigneusement pliée. Les deux hommes déployèrent le tissu, c'était un pavillon noir frappé d'un 'N' doré.  
- Voici notre drapeau. C'est la bannière de la liberté, l'étendard de la révolte ! »

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIII – Et in Arcadia ego**

Le capitaine Nemo fit appeler Jacopo.  
« Vous m'avez demandé, capitaine ?  
- Oui Jacopo, notre départ est imminent, mais j'ai encore une mission à te confier. Avant de rompre définitivement avec le monde des hommes et leur culture, il y a quelques ouvrages que je souhaiterais emmener à bord du Nautilus. Nous aurons appareillé avant ton retour, mais nous pourrons nous fixer un point de rendez-vous.  
- Que Monsieur m'en fasse la liste, j'irai les quérir.  
- La voici. »  
Le capitaine tendit alors un épais cahier à Jacopo qui resta quelques secondes interloqué.

Trois jours plus tard, le moment était venu. La digue du bassin de construction fut brisée, et le Nautilus fut mis en eau en quelques minutes. Avec ses ballasts remplis d'air, le navire se mit à flotter, seule la partie supérieure de la coque émergeait à la surface de l'eau, tel un grand cétacé immobile.  
Mario et Nemo étaient restés tous les deux sur le pont.  
« Le jour que j'ai attendu depuis de si longues années est enfin arrivé, dit Mario. Avec ce navire, nous pourrons aller là où nul homme est allé avant nous, dans les profondeurs insondables des océans, et peut-être même plus loin encore ! »  
Nemo se demandait ce que son ami entendait par là. Pendant ce temps, une partie de l'équipage restée à terre mit le feu aux ateliers et aux baraquements, il ne devait subsister aucune trace, aucune preuve de la construction de ce fabuleux vaisseau.  
Mario fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux.  
« Es-tu souffrant ? demanda Nemo  
- N'aie point d'inquiétude, ce n'est rien, ça va passer. »  
L'équipage au complet avait maintenant rejoint le navire, il était temps de partir. L'écoutille fut verrouillée, le capitaine ordonna de lancer les machines. Sous la puissance du moteur électrique, l'arbre de l'hélice commença à tourner lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Le Nautilus avait quitté son bassin. Quelques hommes d'équipage avaient rouvert l'écoutille pour monter sur le pont. Derrière eux, l'îlot de l'Ombre de la Mort était méconnaissable, dévoré par les flammes, un épais panache de fumée s'élevait vers le ciel. Le capitaine Nemo accompagné de Mario avait quant à lui rejoint la cabine de timonerie et pris la barre du Nautilus.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le bateau de Jacopo mouillait au large des Bermudes, loin des routes commerciales. Le rendez-vous était pour aujourd'hui. Ses compagnons avaient-ils réussi à terminer l'ouvrage ? Le Nautilus avait-il pu appareiller ? Jacopo scrutait l'horizon, mais rien ne bougeait. L'océan était lisse, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. L'attente lui semblait interminable. Soudain, l'océan se souleva brusquement à une cinquantaine de brasses de lui, le remous fit dangereusement tanguer le bateau forçant le malheureux Jacopo à se cramponner au bastingage. Le Nautilus venait d'émerger. Une fois l'équipage et la lourde cargaison de livres embarqués à bord du sous-marin, le frêle esquif de Jacopo fut le premier navire à gouter du terrible éperon du Nautilus.

Alors que l'équipage du Nautilus s'émerveillait un peu plus chaque jour des innombrables trésors qu'offraient les fonds marins, l'état de santé de Mario devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Mais Mario en faisait fi, il allait et venait sans cesse dans les coursives pour vérifier les mesures, peaufiner les réglages du navire. De quelle mystérieuse maladie souffrait-il ? Personne n'en su jamais rien, pas même Nemo. Le capitaine savait que son ami allait mourir, il savait qu'il était impuissant à le sauver, mais il respectait son choix de consacrer toutes ses dernières forces à l'œuvre de sa vie.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un beau jour, Mario s'écroula dans la salle des machines. Prévenus par un membre d'équipage, Nemo et Jacopo se rendirent immédiatement auprès de lui. Mario était mourant, Nemo le prit dans ses bras.  
« Mon ami… murmura Mario  
- Oui, je suis là  
- Avant de mourir, j'aurai deux choses à te demander.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras  
- Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous respectiez mon choix de quitter définitivement le monde des hommes, même dans la mort. Que toi et l'équipage du Nautilus me gardiez dans votre cœur, mais veuillez ne jamais mentionner mon existence à quiconque. Pour tout le monde, tu devras être le seul et unique concepteur du Nautilus.  
- Je te le jure  
- Ensuite, je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne jamais oublier les raisons qui t'ont fait embarquer à bord du Nautilus.  
- Je te le promets, mon ami… »  
Un sanglot étouffa la voix de Nemo.  
Mario eut un dernier tressaillement, puis ce fut la fin. A ce moment précis, un puissant accord d'orgue résonna dans les coursives du Nautilus.

Maîtrisant mal son émotion, Jacopo demanda d'une voix tremblante :  
« Comment faut-il l'inhumer, Capitaine ?  
- La réponse à cette question me semble être d'une telle évidence… mais je te promets, Mario, de t'offrir une sépulture plus digne de toi qu'une simple toile de jute et un boulet attaché aux pieds. »  
Jacopo ne comprit pas la réponse du capitaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un curieux cortège sortit du Nautilus, marchant en file indienne dans un jardin de corail. Deux des scaphandriers transportaient une sorte de sac en tissu noir sur lequel on pouvait distinguer un 'N' aux reflets d'or. Le convoi stoppa dans une clairière, un homme y creusa un trou à l'aide d'une pioche. Le sac y fut précieusement déposé, puis recouvert de sable et d'un amoncellement de pierre. Un homme planta une majestueuse croix de corail au sommet du mausolée.  
Le cortège se recueillit quelques minutes, silencieux. Personne n'entendit les mots prononcés par le capitaine Nemo dans son scaphandre.

De retour à bord du Nautilus, Nemo passa dans le salon, et s'arrêta quelques minutes devant l'orgue. Il y avait comme une présence. Le capitaine gagna alors la cabine de timonerie, et posa sa main droite sur la barre.  
« Vous, hommes qui m'avez trahi ; Vous, qui m'avez enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher ; Vous, qui tenterez de m'empêcher de vivre en homme libre, tremblez ! Craignez l'éperon de mon Nautilus ! »

**FIN**

Cette histoire se poursuit par la lecture de _Vingt Mille Lieues sous Les Mers_ de Jules Verne.

* * *

Merci à Alexandre Dumas, Jules Verne et Leiji Matsumoto.

* * *


End file.
